Small Tales
by RosalynOfTheNight
Summary: Supernatural drabbles and ficlets series.
1. Back in Your Arms(DeanJo)

Back in your arms

It was the second day since Dean was back topside and he was going to pay the Roadhouse a visit. He entered and it felt so good to come back there. When sat down at the bar a glass was shattering. Ellen had just spotted him. She approached him carefully but Dean gave her a lopsided smile. They went through all the checks before they hugged. After a short chat about what happened he looked around.

"Where's Jo?" Ellen rushed to the back but Jo came out. She looked at him as if she had seen a ghost. "I thought you were dead," she whispered. "I was," he shrugged. "And I'm back." Jo hugged him also tightly, before letting him go quickly looking down embarrassed. The blonde woman had to swallowed hard and bit her lips not to shed a tear of relief. "I missed you so much," she said and her voice was trembling." She looked at his face and noticed how worn out it looked and his bright emeralds looked so much older than she remembers them. Dean put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I missed you too," he said, looking down at her and kissed her.

At this moment Ellen came back but neither of them noticed or even cared at all. Jo wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and kissed him back longingly. She was just so happy to have him back and whatever he had been through in hell she would be there for him and try to make it better.


	2. Home is where the heart is(wincest)

Home is where the heart is

Sam returned to the bunker after an early morning jog with breakfast, more beer and pie. He wore a hoodie and jogging pants. As he put the food and beer in the fridge in the kitchen Dean appeared in his robe. Apparently he just got out of bed. "Morning," Sam said to his brother who looked at him as if he was from another planet. "What?"

"I never get used to your new getting healthy habit."

Dean went past him and examined the fridge and his face lit up as he saw the pie and beer. With a grin he shurgged, "Dude, It's not a bad thing though."

Sam rolled his eyes and went to shower while dean made them some bacon and eggs. He was relieved that Sam seemed to get better after the trials had almost killed him. Also he was glad that they had the bunker to stay. He wasn't sure how good it had been for his brother's health especially in the time before the last trial if he had to sit in the car for hours or stay in a motel room. Here he could take better care of Sam.

He shoved the eggs and bacon on two plates and took it to the dining room as Sam went in showered and changed in his jeans and plaid shirt. Sam grabbed some books from a pile he had stashed near by the other day and sat down at the table the plate put in front of him by Dean. "Thanks." Dean sat across of the table with a mug of coffee. He shot a glance at the books and the computer next to Sam.

"So more research on the angels then today? Don't you want to have a break eventually?" He asked and shoved some eggs into his mouth. "Why?" His brother replied, nose already in a book. "I'm good. Great actually." Dean tilted his head. "Good." The older brother couldn't help it because it was one of his characteristics, like woven in his genes to worry about Sam, no matter how much his younger brother assured him he was okay.

"You know, Sammy, I thought about what you said the other day when I asked you why you haven't moved in yet." Sam looked up. "Yeah?"

Dean swallowed his breakfast down. "See, I still think it's the closest to a home we had ever had since you know. But I get it for you home probably means something else. So I'm curious what would you call home?"

Sam hesitated and thought for a moment. "I don't know. As I said I never had something similar. Always on the road and college didn't felt like home either." He shrugged and Dean raised his eyebrows. "You know," Sam continues. "I think it's not necessarily a place, more like you know, home is where the heart is." Dean choked a little on his eggs. "And where would that be?" Sam looked at him with a grin and said nothing, then returned to his reading. Dean was confused and finished his breakfast.


	3. My Wings only for you to feel(Sastiel)

My wings only for you to feel

Sastiel: Cas showing his wings to Sam with Sam all facinated on how the bone structure works while Cas is all proud of his wings? idk xD

It was early morning but Sam was already up and in the kitchen while Dean was still sleeping soundly in is room after they came back to the bunker from a long day out on a hunt. Sam had just made some coffee as the subtle flutter of wings was to hear and Castiel stood behind him. Sam knew it at once. "Morning Cas." He said and turned. "Morning," the angel answered. "Anything you want? Or why are you here?" Sam wanted to know but Castiel only shook his head. Sam understood and smiled. When the angel turned up like this he usually needed a break from his heavenly duties and he liked to spend some time with the Winchesters.

They went over to Sam's room so that they wouldn't wake up Dean. They sat down the bed and filled each other in on what had happened lately. Then something came to Sam's mind. "Hey, uhm, can I ask you something?" he asked and Cas nodded. "Sure, what do you want to know?" "I was wondering how your wings look like. I've never seen them. I'm just curious."

A little smile appeared on Castiel's lips. "I can show them to you, if you like." Sam nodded in excitement. Cas stood in front of him and spread out his wings. Sam gasped. "Woah, they are amazing! " He reached out hesitantly to touch them gently. Cas was still smiling proudly as he let Sam touch and explore his wings. "Actually they're even bigger but I can't unfold them completely here. They are very strong. You know how far and fast they can take me."

Sam had surrounded Cas and traced the fragile looking structure of the wings with his fingertips causing Cas to shiver a little. Sam giggled. "They look so fragile and fluffy; it's almost unbelievable they are so strong. They look beautiful," Sam said fascinated. "Of course they do they are wings of an angel," Castiel said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Sam was facing him again and was taken by surprise as Cas folded his wings around him. Despite his height Sam fitted beneath them completely and they felt warm and soft around him.

"Now you know how my wings feel."


	4. Little Happy Times (wincest)

Little happy times

It has turned dark outside in Lebanon but Sam and Dean don't notice much of it. They have come back from a hunt and are exhausted but it is too early to go to sleep yet. On their way they had stopped by and got some pizza for dinner.

They sit down on the bed in Sam's room, plates with their double cheese pepperoni pizza on their knees and watch Scary Movie.

When they finish their food the movie is nearing the end. Sam had already yawned multiple times. He scoots closer to his brother's side resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean looks at him with raised eyebrows. Sam only snuggles closer. "What's that?" Dean asks. Sam blushes slightly. "I'm just a little…needy." he shrugs. Dean chuckles and turns off the TV. Sam looks at him in question.

"C'mere." Dean grins and puts his arm around Sam who immediately pulls him in for a kiss. Their lips meet eagerly and Dean smiles into the kiss. Sam wraps his arms around Deans neck as he sinks back into the mattress, Dean over him lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.

"Stay here," Sam mutters as they pull apart to get some oxygen. He only receives a quick nod as an answer and their mouths crash onto another again. Sam with all his height and mass push up against Dean, presses his brother backwards into his pillow not breaking the kiss. His tongue playing teasingly with Deans, pulling away again and he's sucking and nipping on Dean's lower lip. The older gives away little whines and Sam smiles. Then he yawns again and Dean is laughing.

"We should sleep" Sam mutters sleepily but content. Dean pulls the covers over them and turns off the light. Sam's head falls heavily down on his brother's chest, he wraps an arm around his torso and Dean does the same. Now letting slip out a yawn as well he snuggles closer to his younger brother and they both fall asleep as soon as they shut their eyes.


End file.
